


Jealousy A NorIce Fanfiction

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Lemon, M/M, NorIce, Nordic 5 - Freeform, RomIce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway can't stand Iceland's relationship and when he drinks a little too much one night he tells Iceland how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Norway used to love having magic meetings with England and Romania. That is till his Romanian friend started dating his younger brother. He didn't like it for a lot of reasons manly because Romania confessed his love to Iceland before Norway could tell his brother that he loved him... More than a brother. Norway didn't want to ruin his relationship with his brother by telling him his dark fantasy. He also didn't want to ruin his relationship with Romania he was still his friend. Every time he saw Romania cuddle and kiss his brother, his heart filled up with jealousy. Why couldn't Iceland be his. Norway's love was one he thought he would never share with his brother... That is till his stupid Danish friend got him drunk. It was one of those nights when Romania would come over to cuddle with his Icelandic lover and watch a movie. It was also one of the nights Denmark would come over and try and cheer Norway up. Denmark didn't know why Norway was sad but he was determined to make him happy. For the Dane this meant drinking lots of beer. At first Norway refused but eventually Denmark was able to persuade him to loosing up. One drink lead to two which lead to Norway getting drunk and Denmark going home. It wasn't until Norway heard laughter and Romania saying sweet things to Iceland that Norway was drawn to the living room where they were "watching " a movie. Normally Norway would be able to contain his jealously but in a drunken rage he could not take it anymore he barged in and told Romania that he needed him to go home and that he needed to talk to his brother. Romania tried to talk Norway out of wanting him gone, but after it seemed Norway was determined not to let go of this Romania agreed to leave, not knowing Norway's true intentions. Once Romania left Iceland was going to complain to Norway for ruining his date but before he could say anything Norway lunged at him crashing their lips together and pressing him onto the couch. Norway than whispered in Iceland's ear"Be a good boy and don't fight your oni chan". "What are you doing Nor.." Iceland was cut off by Norway with another kiss. "Iceland I have loved you for a long time... More than a brother". "But Nor this is wrong, Brothers aren't supposed to like each other like that! " I don't care I only care about you and I will do anything to make you mine". Norway started to kiss and suck on Iceland's neck and started to grind his hips against Iceland. Iceland could feel Norway's erection and all that could go through his mind was that this was wrong. They were brothers not only that but Iceland had a boyfriend. Iceland did find his brother attractive but never did anything about his feelings, the main reason he started dating Romania was to try and get rid of these feelings. Don't get him wrong he cared for his Romanian lover but what Norway was doing now was on the verge of rape.. But it was also pleasuring. "I think we should take this upstairs to my bedroom and that's not up for debate ". Before Iceland could do anything Norway grab Iceland and carried him bridal style upstairs while silencing him with a kiss. Once he got to the bedroom he threw Iceland on the large soft bed. He started unbuckling his belt to free his growing erection. Once free he ripped Iceland's cloths off till they were both naked. "Norway why are you doing this". "To make you mine Ice, I love you and I don't care what you think. I am going to make you my lover and I don't care what you or Romania Think". With that Norway flipped Iceland on his belly and stuck a finger in his face "suck" Iceland was terrified and somewhat excited even though he shouldn't be. He started to suck on three of Norway's fingers. Once that were wet he removed them from Iceland's mouth and stuck one in Iceland's hole. He started to stretch Iceland until he had all three fingers in. Once he deemed Iceland stretched he placed his hard penis at Iceland's entrance and he thrusted into him. Instead of Norway going slowly he was over taken by lust and pounded into Iceland till they both came. After that Norway removed himself from Iceland and pulled him close whispering how Iceland was his now and that he would stop seeing Romania.  
Norway awoke before Iceland and the feeling he felt looking down at his little brothers face it was peaceful and it made Norway indescribably happy(he could get used to this). Norway thought he would make Iceland breakfast because of the way he acted last night. He wasn't regretful, he needed to do that. He just felt bad for not being gentle. Norway was taken away from his thoughts when he saw Iceland's phone get a message. It was from Romania saying good morning and asking if he wanted to spend the day together or maybe just go on a date, that was enough to make Norway jealous but the messages before that one made Norway go crazy.

From Romania: to bad our romantic night together got ruined maybe we can try it again at my place ;) 

From Romania: sorry I just can't stop thinking about how adorable you are message me as soon as u can baby

From Romania: If u are busy just say so , so I can stop annoying u with these texts love you

There were more texts saying how much he loved Iceland and what he wanted to do to him. Norway could not take this. Iceland was his! Norway took Iceland's phone and texted Romania that he(Iceland) wanted to take a break (he wanted to dump Romania but he was still his friend). What followed was a barrage of texts ranging from whys to pleases and than a call. Norway declined it and went to make Iceland's breakfast and coffee for the two of them. Once Norway finished placing the table and setting the food on Iceland's plate, Iceland came down. "Norway we need to talk". "Not much to say now eat your breakfast". Iceland sat down and started eating. "Norway I like you but what about Romania". "Don't worry about him, all you need to focus on is us". "But Norway he is my boyfriend". Before Norway could correct Iceland and tell him who he belonged to there was a loud knock on the door. Norway went to go answer it and when he did he was pushed aside by Romania. Romania ran strait to Iceland and grabbed him into a tight embrace."PLEASE don't leave me I love you". Iceland was confused and Norway was exploding with jealousy. " what are you talking about Vlad". Romania showed Iceland his phone the message Norway typed. "I didn't type that Vlad". " If you didn't than who did and does that mean you still love me"? Before Iceland could say anything Norway interjected " Vlad, Ice doesn't love you anymore he loves me and he is mine". W-what, but he is your brother and we are dating". Vlad expression went from heartbroken and confused to angry. Iceland was scared both men were now expressing more hate for the other. Before Norway could do anything Romania grabbed Iceland and planted a kiss on his lips. This made Norway go crazy. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND UNHAND MY BROTHER THIS INSTAT"!


	2. Part 2

Norway quickly lunged at Romania and pried him off of Iceland."he's mine, now get out of my house now". "I am not leaving without Emil". Romania replied. Iceland interrupted them " THATS ENOUGH you guys are acting like children i am going to my room". "Emil wait"! They said it at the same time. Once Iceland was gone the two love struck nations turned to each other. Romania was the first to speak. " I am going to cheer him up, you should go to the doctor your sick Norway". "I am not sick and Icey feels the same way you should just give up he doesn't love you! I want you out of my house now. Romania knew it was dangerous to get on Norway's bad side, and seeing Norway show so much emotion could not be good. So Romania decided to leave. He wasn't given up, he was holding a world meeting this weekend and that's when he would tear Iceland from Norway.  
Once Romania was gone Norway let out a sigh. He was happy that Romania left(a fight between two magical nations can be dangerous) but Romania was not one to give up. Right now Norway had to talk to Iceland. When Norway got to Iceland's room he heard the water running. He was taking a shower. Dirty thoughts filled Norway's brain of pictures of his naked brother. He couldn't help himself when he got the key to unlock Iceland's door. He than locked it when he got inside. He sneaked to the bathroom, the door was wide open and Norway smiled to himself. He slipped of his clothes and got in the shower. "WHAT ARE YOu.." Iceland was silenced by Norway's lips. "Shhh little brother, be a good boy and let me ... Wash you". Iceland could not believe why Norway was so obsessed with him. He didn't mind being with Norway but all the drama was too much for Iceland to handle. "Little brother you are mine understand" Norway had Iceland pinned against the shower wall with his hands around Iceland's wrists above his head. Iceland gave a small nod and Norway started to suck on his neck. Iceland felt Norway's erection rub against his leg (did Iceland really do this to him). Before Iceland could do anything Norway dragged him out of the shower to his room. This time he didn't throw Iceland on the bed but gently laid down with him. Big Brother is going to make you feel Nice Icey. Norway gently pressed his lips to Iceland's while considering what he was going to do to his perfect brother. He than threw Iceland against the back of the bed and moved down to in between Emil's thighs. "Nor what are you doing ahhh". Norway started licking up and down Iceland's cock. "Pleasuring you little brother". He than took all of Iceland in, making the silver haired nation moan in bliss and beg for more. "Nor.. I am going.. To cum". Norway than stopped and flipped Iceland over. "Not till I cum in your ass my love" Norway than took his already wet fingers and started stretching Iceland. Once he deemed him stretched he slowly slid his dick into Iceland. Once he was completely in and Iceland gave him a nod to start moving, his thrust got faster and faster till they both came. Norway pulled Iceland close and pulled the covers over them. "Good night my love".  
Norway now had to deal with the fact that he and Iceland would be stuck in Romania for the weekend. Not only was this world meeting going to be boring but Norway would have to spend the whole time watching over his younger brother/lover and the man who was trying to steal Iceland away from him, the host of the meeting Romania. When Romania called Norway and invited them to stay at his house while the meeting took place he wanted to say no so badly but hotels in Romania were expensive and low quality. He also didn't know if Romania was doing this as a plan to make Iceland his or if he was just trying to rebuild the broken relationship he had with the two brothers. In the end Norway agreed to stay at Romania's house with his little brother. 

Time Skip to Romania

Norway was holding Iceland close when they got to Romania's house. When Romania opened the door he gave Emil a wink and a smile and took his bags leaving Norway in the dust." I will show you guys to your rooms Norway you are down there by the library and Iceland your room is right next to mine". Romania purred the last part making Iceland blush and look away Romania took advantage of this and hugged him. At this point Norway was bursting with anger and jealousy. He yanked Iceland away from Norway and gave him a tight hug and he whispered something dirty into his ear, loud enough so Iceland heard in full detail, quite enough to leave Romania wondering. "I will let you gets unpack and get comfortable".

While Iceland was unpacking his belongings Romania snuck into his room unnoticed he than locked the door behind him."Emil my love". He purred it as he got closer to Iceland. "What are you doing Vlad". "Shhh I am not doing anything...yet". Romania than pushed Emil onto his bed and pressed his lips against Iceland's. Norway was walking down the hall when he heard a muffled "Vlad get off me" Norway filled with jealousy busted into Iceland's room to find Romania touching and kissing his little brother. "I told you he is mine" Norway said as he pried Romania off of Iceland. "I don't care what you think Norway, Iceland is mine". All that was going through Iceland's head was this was not going to end well. Norway picked Iceland up and carried him away to his room."don't worry Ice, you're oni chan plans on making sure no one will hurt you". Romania than heard Norway's door lock and then continued to hear moaning and thumping. This mad him unbelievably jealous, that should be him making Iceland moan his name and that should be him cumming in Iceland's ass. But Romania had a plan ready for tomorrow.


	3. Part 3

When Norway walked into the meeting room he expected to sit next to Iceland, most countries usually set them next to each other because of geography, and them being brothers. But today was different Romania had seated Norway at the other end of the room away from Iceland and Romania. He was beside Russia and Denmark. This day could not get any worst, at least that's what he thought until he saw Romania grabbing Iceland ,trying to kiss him. Norway couldn't take this anymore. Before he knew what he was doing he got up walked over to Iceland and pulled him into a kiss. Apart from America and a few nations listening to him, everyone saw Norway making out with Iceland in the middle of a meeting. The other Nordics sent each other confused looks and continued to stare at Norway as he planted more and more kisses onto Iceland. Romania than got up and grabbed Iceland and started to kiss him now every nation was staring, Romania and Norway didn't care though. They only cared about Iceland. Germany realizing that no one was paying attention said the meeting was over. Which left Romania and Norway getting into a tug of war over Iceland. The other Nordics walked over to the two, fighter over the small island nation.  
Denmark "uh Nor what are you doing to Iceland, I am not very uh bright but I don't think anyone knows what's going on "  
Norway " go away Den and leave me and my lov... Uh brother alone"  
Finland " I think what Den's trying to say is why were you kissing your brother not to mention Romania's boyfriend"?  
Norway" he is not Romania's boyfriend, he's mine"  
Denmark " what do you mean yours"  
Norway " he's my uh my ... I love Iceland"  
Finland" but he's your brother"  
Norway " I don't care, he's mine and that's that".  
Romania" NO he is not yours, he is my boyfriend"  
Romania said that as he yanked Iceland into a kiss  
Norway than grabbed Iceland back dragging him out of the meeting room with Romania running after him and leaving the other 3 Nordics confused.  
The three ran to Romania's house. Once inside Norway didn't know what to do and while he was thinking Romania snatched Iceland from him and ran to his room locking the door behind him. Romania threw Iceland onto his bed and pounced on him."Emil you taste so good" as Romania licked Iceland's face he let out a whimper." I am going to make you feel good". The two than heard loud bangs on the door." Give me Iceland this instant". Before Romania could make anymore advances Norway bursted threw the door and grabbed Iceland " we're leaving, come on Iceland we're going home". And with that Norway gathered their still packed bags and left. They got on the quickest plane to Norway. 

When they got home Norway brought Iceland in the house and gestured for Iceland to sit with him. "I going to call the other Nordics to have a meeting in the meantime you are going to break up with Romania". Iceland agreed and called Romania in front of Norway. Norway could tell this made his brother uncomfortable breaking up with Romania but it had to be done. After Norway called the other Nordics and told them about the meeting, he went to go cuddle with his adorable brother. Finally all mine, Norway thought. He grabbed his lover and brought them to his bedroom he pulled them close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Norway woke up before Iceland which meant he got to feel the joy of having his little brother beside him... All to himself. What was he going to do to his perfect brother today. His thoughts were interrupted when his alarm went off, waking up his beautiful brother from his peaceful sleep. He remembered he set it a couple hours before the Nordic meeting was supposed to take place. He was drawn back into reality when he realized he had to get ready and figure out how to tell the other Nordics he was dating his younger brother. He thought of how they would react. Finland would be happy for them but very uncomfortable, Sweden would probably just stare at them, and Denmark would ruin all their dates and tell everyone their secret.

Time skip to Nordics arrival 

Norway had gotten everything ready when he heard a barrage of knocks on his door. He knew it was Denmark and took his time walking over to answer it. "Hey Norge got any beer" Norway felt like straggling the Dane but calmed himself down. "Ja in the fridge" "Thanks Norgie". About 5 minutes after Denmark's arrived, Finland and Sweden got there. Now all five of them were together, 3 of them wondering what Norway had to say. " you guys are probably wondering about what happened at the meeting. I love.. Iceland and he loves me. I know it's weird to be dating your younger brother but I just love him and would really like your support".  
Denmark " Norge it's not weird you two make a cute couple, and u both smell like fishes".  
Finland "ya you two should be happy and you guys have our full support".  
Sweden"mhm"  
Norway "I don't know how to thank you guys for being so understanding"  
Denmark "you can buy us drinks next time we go out"  
Norway sent Denmark a death glare. Through out the afternoon the Nordics told each other the latest news from their country, talked politics. And played a board game till everyone but Norway and Iceland were alone.  
"I love you little brother"  
"I love you to"  
"Say it"  
"Why"  
"Because it's a turn on"  
Iceland blushed when Norway whispered that into his ear lustfully.  
"Oni chan"  
Norway picked Iceland up bridal style and carried him up to his room. Your Mine Iceland and you always will be. 

Finally Done hope you enjoyed please leave what you thought of the story and if you want me to right more NorIce stories. This was my first fanfic and was rushed, thank you for reading.


End file.
